Inuyasha's Day Off
by GirlWhoLovesAnime
Summary: The gang takes another day off so Inuyasha decides to visit Kagome in her world. *Oneshot*


Inuyasha's Day Off

The gang takes another day off so Inuyasha decides to visit Kagome in her world. *Oneshot*

Author's Note: I decided to make another story like my 'Kirara's day off' one. I might make others like this one too. Anyway, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Rimiko's works don't belong to me. I'm using them for my own fun.

Inuyasha was bored. Today his friends decided to take a day off from hunting the Shikon Jewel Shards. His friend Miroku went to Master Mushin's for a visit. Sango and Kirara went home to make some repairs to her Hiraikous. Shippo had a Fox Magic test so he had gone to the Fox Temple in the mountains. And Kagome went home to visit her family and catch up on School work. That left Inuyasha bored with nothing to do.

He sat by the Bone Eater's Well looking at nothing in particular. He sighed and peeked inside the well. "Man... It's been only an hour and I'm bored as hell..." His stomach suddenly grumbled as he put his hand on it. "And I'm hungry too... I don't feel like hunting..." His stomach growled again when a thought occurred to him. Kagome once ordered something called Pizza that tasted real good. He smirked and stood up. "Oh well, Kagome's gonna have an early visitor!" He jumped in the well as the blue light of Time engulfed him. Seconds later he ended up in Kagome's world and jumped out the well. When he walked outside he saw Buyo the fat Tommy cat sleeping on a mat next to the shed. "Buyo! How are you chubby kitty?" Inuyasha petted the cat on his head. Buyo rubbed his hand with his head, purring in response.

"Meow."

"You are so cute! ...Good thing you can't talk or Kagome would've laughed at me for that remark."

"Meow." Buyo yawned and went back to sleep. Inuyasha petted him again and sniffed the air. Kagome was home but not her family. He jumped onto the roof of the two-story house and peeked in through the window. He saw her sitting at her desk moving her head up and down while reading something. He noticed the window was locked when he tried to open it so he tapped on the window. She didn't hear him so he tapped the window again, only to see her get up and get something from her bookshelf.  
"Damn... Why is she ignoring me?" Inuyasha was just about ready to break the window when Kagome saw him and opened the window to let him in.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

"Jeez woman!" He jumped from the window to her bed and sat down, crossing his arms. "I was trying to call you but you acted like you didn't hear me!"

She giggled and patted his doggy ears, which folded backwards a little. "Sorry, I had my Earphones in my ears. That's why I didn't hear you."

Inuyasha tilted his head. "What are Earphones?"

"These are." She took out her Earphones and showed it to him. He inspected them and even sniffed them. "I don't get it. What do they do?"

"I'll show you." She pulled out her MP3 Player and pressed a button. Soon Music began playing on the Earphones. Quite loudly since she had the volume turned up. Inuyasha growled and extended his claws, ready to strike. Kagome laughed and shook her head. "Inuyasha its music. Perfectly harmless. Give a listen." He leaned in and listened for a few minutes before he spoke up.

"This is music? Kagome the guy is cursing up a storm. How can you call that music?"

"Well it's a type of music called Rock. I like it."

"I don't. It hurts my ears listening to that." His stomach growled again and he quickly remembered why he came there. "Um... Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...Do you mind ordering those pizza's for me? Hehehe..."

Kagome looked at him and chuckled a little. "That's why you came to visit me isn't it?" Inuyasha nodded and sat on her bed, he had a light blush on his face. "Sure. I haven't had Pizza in a while either." She went downstairs to call Pizza Hut. Inuyasha tried to think about other things but his stomach was growling with hunger. "UGH! Shut up stomach!" He heard giggling and turned to his right, he saw Kagome standing in the doorway trying her best not to laugh. "Man you are hungry as an Ox."

"Oh very funny..." he laid on her bed holding his stomach as she walked over and sat next to him snickering. "Well, the Pizza will be here in a few minutes. Want to do something?"

He shook his head. "Too hungry to do nothing." Kagome laughed and decided to lay her head on his stomach. Soon she felt it vibrate as it growled in hunger. She started laughing again while Inuyasha blushed more. "W-what are you laughing at?"  
"Nothing! Haha!" He groaned and closed his eyes for a bit. As his stomach kept growling Kagome kept giggling and laughing. It felt weird for her head to vibrate whenever his stomach growled so it made her laugh. 20 minutes later the doorbell rang and Inuyasha's ears went forward. "What was that?" "The doorbell silly. Oh, you never heard it before. If someone comes over they can press a button that rings. It's better than knocking." She got up and went downstairs to answer the door. A man wearing a PizzaHut uniform smiled and gave her 4 large boxes of Pizza. She paid him and he left on his motorbike. Kagome closed the door and sat the boxes on top of the Kitchen table. Inuyasha was still laying in her bed when he smelled something good from downstairs. He grinned. That smell was... "Pizza! Finally!" He ran downstairs and saw 4 boxes containing the delicious pie. "Oh man that smells so good!" Kagome smiled and handed him a plate of 4 slices from each box. "It does huh? Try not to eat so fast and choke again." Inuyasha was sitting at the table scarfing down the pizza and nodded. She shook her head and started eating her food.

...

A loud burp came from Inuyasha as he finished his 10th slice of Pizza. Kagome only had 5 and already she was full. She looked at the Hanyou with a satisfied smirk on his face and chuckled. "Damn Inuyasha, you sure you had enough?"

"Oh yeah... I'm stuffed."

"I'll put the rest in the fridge. After that we're going to the park." She put the rest of the food in the fridge. Inuyasha burped again and yawned. "I don't feel like it..."  
"Well you're going to. Just because we have the day off doesn't mean you can eat and get fat. We're going to the park to exercise." He sighed and stretched. "Fine..." Kagome went upstairs to change into her exercising clothes and grabbed some she bought for Inuyasha. She called for him and as he went upstairs she threw the clothes at him. "What is this?"

"Workout clothes. Go change so we can leave."

"Alright... Jeez..."

He went into the bathroom to change and a few minutes later he walked out wearing a grey T-Shirt with matching sweatpants. He didn't like how the clothes felt on him. They were a little constricting. "Kagome I don't like these. They feel too tight." She looked at him and smirked in her mind. She bought those clothes one size too small on purpose. Manly because she liked how his muscles showed in tight clothes. "Well they feel tight because of all that pizza you ate." "I still don't like them. And I don't like the clothes you're wearing either." Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. "What's wrong with them? I like them." She was wearing a blue Sports bra with matching shorts that showed a little too much of her legs. Inuyasha frowned and shook his head. "Kagome those clothes show too much."

"No they don't. Besides it's hot outside, I'm not wearing stuffy hot clothes in this weather."

"I'd feel better if you did."

Kagome rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder. "I know what you're thinking and it's not a big deal. Relax and let's go already!" She went downstairs and outside as Inuyasha followed. The Park wasn't that far as they walked. It was a hot day as various people wore thin clothes. Even some women that walked past wore skirts that in Inuyasha's opinion were way too short. They reached the park and went to a running track. It was about a half-mile long and only 3 women were currently on it jogging. Kagome cracked her knuckles and did some stretches before jogging in place. Inuyasha crossed his arms and yawned again. All he wanted to do was take a nap. "Kagome how long are we going to be here?"  
"Only for an hour. Then we'll leave. I already feel bloated and fat from eating that Pizza."

"I can see it." He quickly regretted saying that and looked at her, who was staring at him with narrowed eyes. "I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. Now come on, we're running 10 laps around the track." Inuyasha shrugged and started to run but Kagome grabbed him by the collar. "Hey!"  
"No using your powers." She whispered. "I don't want anyone to know about you, got it?"  
"Yeah, yeah. I got it... Hey, how come you didn't give me my hat I always wear whenever I'm here?"  
"Eh, it's hot and I didn't want your cute ears to get sweaty. Besides there's hardly anyone out here so no one will notice." She began jogging on the track with Inuyasha following. It'd be easy to run ten laps around if he had his way, but Kagome was right. Not that he'd admit that to her. Both of them were on their 5th lap when Kagome stopped and wiped her eyes. She was breathing heavily and her face was red. All that time in the Feudal Era walking should've strengthened her muscles. But sometimes, okay most of the time, Inuyasha or Kirara would carry her since she can't run that fast like the others. "Hey Kagome you alright?" Inuyasha didn't break a sweat since he's used to running. He looked at her face as she had her eyes closed. "Oh... I'm alright... Jeez you'd think I'd be much faster than this..." He chuckled and patted her back. "Maybe every time we're chasing a demon or being chased by one you should run instead of me carrying ya. Hehe." "Hey... " She looked up at him and saw a smirk on his face. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you're slow dum dum. "

"Am not. I'm not a fast runner alright?" She started back jogging again as Inuyasha got an idea. True she was slow but people seem to run faster when they're angry. He run up behind her and poked her in her side. She looked at him as he laughed and said something he'll regret later.

"Kagome the reason you're so slow is because you're gaining weight! Haha!"

She stuttered and ran after him. She wasn't going to 'sit' him. Oh no. She was going to smack him for that comment.

"You asshole! Come back here right now!"

"Try to catch me chubby!"

Inuyasha was laughing his ass off when he saw Kagome's face. It was more redder not from being tired, but from anger. She hated it when someone called her chubby or fat. She was self-concious about that. So for the next hour Kagome tried her best to catch up to Inuyasha and on the last lap she jumped and grabbed him. They both fell on the track as she started punching his side and chest. All he did was laugh since it didn't affect him.

"Okay! Okay! I give up! That tickles!"

She hit him on his side and got up off of him. Both were panting and were tired from running. Inuyasha gently hit Kagome in her arm and chuckled. "Well, you caught me. And I didn't mean it when I said you were chubby."  
"Oh... Well good. I don't like it when people call me fat."  
"You're not. How come you're so sensitive to that anyways?"  
She sighed and laid on the grassy part of the track. "When I was little I ate like a pig. I gained 15 pounds within the first few months of elementry school and the kids would call me Miss Piggy. So I put myself on a diet and lost all the weight." He nodded and laid next to her. "I see... Sorry. I didn't know that." "It's alright. But don't tell anyone I said that." "I wont Miss Piggy." He laughed as Kagome punched him in the arm. "I mean it Puppy!"

"I ain't a puppy piggy!"

Both of them started laughing as they laid on the grass of the track. After they calmed down they got up and walked out of the park. It was still hot outside as they walked. The heat didn't bother Inuyasha too much but for Kagome it did. "Goodness it's so hot out here..."

"It doesn't bother me too much." He said.

"For me it does."

Inuyasha looked at her and saw that she was having a hard time breathing. Since no one was walking about, he got in front of her and bend down. "Instead of walking let me carry you home. You look like you're about to collaspe." She nodded, too tired and hot from eariler and climbed on his back. He then leaped in the air and started jumping from building to building. The wind from him running so fast felt good on Kagome's face. Soon they were home and he let her down. When they entered the house Kagome notced something strange. The living room T.V was on but she didn't turn it on. Plus the fridge door was open and all the Pizza was gone. She shuddered and heard Inuyasha growling.

"Inuyasha someone's here." She whispered to him.

"Yeah I know. Some sort of demon is here." He whispered. "But it's weak and smells like a Racoon Dog."

"Hm. Then it should be harmless." Kagome closed her eyes and sensed where the demon was. Turns out it was in her room. They both quietly walked upstairs to her room. When they got to the door they heard munching and giggling. Inuyasha extended his claws and nearly broke the door down. 3 Raccon Dogs were on Kagome's bed eating the Pizza and laughing. When they saw them they took the food and ran out the window. Inuyasha sighed and looked at the bed. It was a mess. Food stains were everywhere and paw prints were all over the room. Kagome groaned loudly and rubbed her forehead.

"I don't believe this... How could Raccoon Dogs break into my house?"

"Simple. Those stupid sutras your Gramps put up didn't work."

Kagome sighed as she looked around her room. The rest of the house was untouched but her room was a complete mess. "Great, I'm tired and want to sleep. Now I have to clean up this mess. Mind helping me Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, I'll help. Afterwards I'll look for those little brats."

She waved her hand tiredly. "No, forget it. If they show up again then we'll deal with it." She went to get the cleaning supplies from the hallway closet and they both began to clean up the room.

...

An hour later they were done and Kagome fell on her now clean bed. She sighed and yawned. "Finally we're done. Now I can relax..." Inuyasha sat next to her and yawned too. He was tired from today. Plus while they were cleaning another Raccoon Dog was found asleep near the TV. He of course recived a bump on the head and a warning never to come by Kagome's house again. He smirked thinking how much those demons reminded him of Shippo and Hachi. He looked over at Kagome who had her eyes closed again. He heard soft snoring sounds coming from her. She was asleep. It was still early so he decided to take a little nap too. He sat on the floor and closed his eyes. He was really tired himself. In minutes he fell asleep.

Author's Note: I didn't like the way I typed this... But I'm out of ideas on what to do with it. So, Let me know in Reviews if I need to rewrite this or not. And Like I said I'll probably make another Day Off one. Maybe. :\


End file.
